


Holiday Spirits

by tenienteross (ada)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Halloween, Hand Jobs, M/M, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/tenienteross
Summary: Frederick hadn’t ever held any long time Halloween traditions. But it also happened that this would be the first Halloween he celebrated with Jacob. And as corny as it sounded, Frederick was kind of looking forward to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to pretend this is anything but self-indulgent fluffy, smutty fanfiction filled with random pop-culture references to satisfy my Fryeddy cravings. All under the excuse of Halloween. I don't have any sweets for you, but here, have some smut (it's at the end, easily skippable). Happy Halloween!
> 
> (Sorry not sorry.)

Frederick hadn’t ever held any long time Halloween traditions. Yes, he used to go trick or treating with his siblings back in Blandford. They would dress up, even if their outfits were made of scraps and mostly outrageous. Later on, as a teenager, he even remembered attending a few parties. He had never been party-material, though he had fond memories of laughing at classmates bobbing for apples. 

And that was about it. 

Since joining the police, the night of October 31st had been just another regular night. As a constable, the only difference was that he had to take care of a higher number of drunk people during his patrols. 

After getting a promotion as detective inspector some months ago, for the first time in years he didn’t have to work on Halloween. It also happened that this would be the first Halloween he celebrated with Jacob. 

Jacob Frye, his neighbour-turned-friend-turned-boyfriend.

And as corny as it sounded, Frederick was kind of looking forward to it.

-

As opposed to him, Jacob did have very specific set of Halloween customs. From what Frederick had gathered, Evie and him always concocted the most ridiculous ideas to frighten each other. As if it were a contest to see which one could scare the other more times. They would also get very drunk and eat too many sweets.

“Drunk Evie is the best kind of Evie, Freddy. Mark my words,” Jacob had informed him, cracking a smile. 

Frederick wasn’t sure alcohol and sweets were the best combo, but he didn’t disagree. Besides, getting pissed thanks to overdrinking _spirits_ did sound like a proper Halloween tradition, despite and/or thanks to the terrible pun.

Much to Jacob’s dismay, though, this Halloween would be different for him as well. Evie and Henry had temporarily moved to India a few months ago. They had received a grant do some sort of historical research ( _some stupid nonsense_ , according to Jacob) at the University of Delhi. As the date had got closer, Frederick noticed Jacob was feeling a bit down with the prospect of spending Halloween without Evie. 

So he had taken upon himself to try to make the best out of it. 

“We could take one of those spooky Jack the Ripper tours they do for tourists,” he had suggested one morning over coffee in Jacob’s apartment, checking the TimeOut London app on his mobile phone. 

He received a screech of teeth as a reply. “No, thank you. That gives me the creeps.”

“It could be educational. And it’s scarier because it _happened_ ,” Frederick smirked amusedly behind his mug. 

“Your fascination with murder mysteries is both endearing and worrying, love. It’s still a no,” he huffed, wincing. 

In the end, they settled for a quiet night of horror films and huge amounts of beer.

-

They were cosying up on Frederick’s couch, watching one of the films from the pre-approved list by Jacob, when the doorbell rang. Jacob had been resting his legs on Frederick’s lap, and he moved them aside reluctantly when he got up.

“Bloody trick or treaters already, I guess,” he yawned, stretching out. 

He was right. When Frederick opened the apartment’s door, one lovely, skinny girl waited eagerly on the corridor. She was wearing a witch outfit, with a pointy hat, a ragged broom and her hair combed in two plaids. Frederick gave her a warm smile and reached for the nearby bowl of sweets he had prepared in advance.

“Nice costume, Clara. You look terrifying.”

She giggled and gave a spinning twirl, the black skirt flaring out around her. 

“Thank you, Mr Abberline,” she took a bow and beamed, hanging onto her little basket. “Trick or treat?”

While Frederick placed a handful of sweets inside Clara’s basket, shaped appropriately as a black cat, Jacob smirked at the girl from the couch, his head hanging backwards.

“Come on, Clara. Aren’t you a little old for this?” he teased, snickering.

Clara threw him a patronising glare, lifting up her eyebrows.

“Aren’t you a little old for _everything_? Your back is going to hurt after that, old man,” she retorted savagely, pointing at Jacob’s twisted position on the couch. 

Frederick couldn’t help laughing out loud, which awarded him a very disapproving look from Jacob.

“You’re such a little s…”

Before Jacob could end the sentence, Frederick turned to the girl. “It was very good to see you, Clara.”

“What are you watching?” she asked, peeking curiously from the door’s frame.  


Sitting up on the sofa, Jacob snapped his tongue. 

“A movie for old people, so go away.” 

She snorted. “That’s for babies. You have to try this new videogame!” she added enthusiastically.

Before Frederick had time to ask what, or before Jacob had time to laugh at her, Clara ran off and disappeared at the end of the corridor, wailing with excitement. Frederick looked back at Jacob, confusion painted on his face. Jacob just gave him a short shrug. 

The rattle of steps running down the stairs came soon after. When Frederick glimpsed back at the hallway, the little witch was sprinting back to his apartment; a laptop firmly tuck under her armpit. 

Apparently, the quiet Halloween movie night was taking a different turn.

-

“So you have to keep watch of every room, using the cameras, until the shift ends. It’s so easy even you can play,” Clara chimed, loaded with such amount of sarcasm Frederick didn’t conceive an eleven year old could possess.

Guiltily, he had to admit it was hilarious watching Jacob and Clara brag and bark at each other, like they were on equal terms—as if he wasn’t a twenty five years old man trying to prove himself in front of a child who constantly challenged him. A little girl that knew very well how to push his buttons. Every time she had visited, it had went like this. 

This evening it had turned into a contest of sorts, all because of Clara’s videogame. She had rushed inside the apartment, placing her device on the small table behind the sofa. Her laptop was the very image of her age, the lid filled with bright and colourful stickers. The variety ranged from pink flowers and cute puppies to an Avengers logo and a “Fight Like a Girl” sticker featuring Rey from _The Force Awakens_.

“Shut up, Clara. Those things look so tatty no one could be scared of them,” Jacob interjected, bluffing, as he pointed to the mangy animal robots on the menu. 

Clara only widened her smile, a wicked glimmer flashing through her eyes. “We’ll see.”

The first minutes went by in an excruciating peace. Jacob handled the menus, switching from one camera to the other while making sure the battery didn’t go low enough, and making fun of everything. Clara tipped him every time something unusual happened on screen, and Jacob answered in mock. One of the strange animal robots (which, Frederick had to agree, looked quite tatty) showed up close, staring from the laptop’s screen into them. 

Jacob proceeded to do as Clara had explained him, and closed one of those damned doors to avoid being caught. The pattern kept repeating a few times, and Jacob whistled, faking stress.

“Really, Clara, this is so scary my heart can’t take.”

Frederick noticed Clara’s intent look on the screen, himself standing behind Jacob’s chair. There was a faint wailing sound coming from the game while Jacob kept checking every camera, and Clara’s smirk crooked up. Then a creepy music box started playing, to which Jacob just snorted.

“This game is a dump of cliches. Next time, step up your game, you little witch, before...” he started to stay, about to laugh; then, he trailed off.

Jacob, however, didn’t produce the sound of a merry laugh when it came to it. It had been more like a loud pitch, drown out by pressing his knuckles over his mouth. When he closed down the camera’s window on the game, one of the mangy animals had popped out of nowhere and a loud screech yell had rang through the laptop’s speakers, filling the dim lit room (as per Clara’s request). Frederick had been resting his hands on Jacob’s shoulders the whole time, and they suddenly tensed up so much Frederick could feel the need to jump backwards coming from his now horrified boyfriend.

He didn’t scream out loud, though, to Clara’s consternation. She seemed satisfied, despite that, as she witnessed Jacob’s shifting expression. But Frederick was sure that, if he had looked down face to face to Jacob, he would be livid and biting his tongue. His sudden stiffened body told him that much—and he couldn’t blame him, even though the blatantly obvious jumpscare hadn’t worked on him. 

“Are you OK, Jacob?” he whispered, leaning on him from behind, holding his own laughter. 

Clara started giggling and cackling like a true witch, and Jacob threw Frederick a disgruntled stare, still keeping his mouth shut. His face, as he had guessed correctly, had turned almost white, and his nostrils were widened.

“I knew it! I knew you would fall for it!” Clara howled, wiping tears from her eyes. 

Jacob shut the laptop’s lid down, not bothering to close the game. He dragged the legs of the chair backwards, trying very hard to keep a straight face while grasping at the remains of his wounded pride in front a child. 

“Remember: you owe me anything I want from the Harry Potter shop at King’s Cross,” Clara stated, her small arms crossed on her chest bossily. “And there are so many expensive things, I wonder which one I will choose…” she pondered, tipping her chin thoughtfully.

Jacob pointed at the door with his fingers. “Get out of my apartment, you Slytherin witch.”

Clara sprinted towards it after retrieving her laptop, spinning and taking little happy jumps of victory. When she reached the doorknob, she sticked her tongue out.

“This isn’t even your apartment. It’s Mr Abberline’s, loser!” she sang, dragging the last word mockingly. “By the way, thank you for inviting me, Mr Abberline.”

“You’re always welcome, Clara,” he replied with a chuckle, ignoring the stabbing look from Jacob. 

When the door was closed and the lights switched on again, he turned his heels towards Jacob, hands buried in his pockets. The corner of his mouth twitched up. The man stood there, averting Frederick’s gaze while his cheeks were flushed pink. 

“That game did give you a startle, didn’t it?” he noted fondly. 

Jacob didn’t glance up and simply rubbed his nose distractedly. Frederick found those little Jacob things so utterly adorable, he had to repress the urge to yank him in a tight hug and cover his face in kisses. Instead, he walked towards him, bumping his shoulder lightly.

“You don’t have to pretend here. I swear I’m not going to laugh,” Frederick reassured, crossing fingers over his chest. He still couldn’t let go of the smile, though.

Jacob squinted at him, unconvinced. “Yes, because you already laughed at me,” he accused severely. “And yes, it scared the hell out of me. What bloody videogames children play these days, for fuck’s sake?”

Frederick shrugged, sucking his teeth to keep the incoming laughing spur in check. It didn’t escape Jacob’s attention, and he rolled his eyes.

“You’re the absolute worst, Freddy,” he groaned. 

“I’m sorry, truly, truly sorry,” Frederick apologised, muffling the guffaws; he rushed to pull a reluctant Jacob in an embrace . “It’s just that you’re really cute when you’re losing against a little girl over a videogame.”

“Oh, lovely,” Jacob squealed, outraged, trying to break free of Frederick’s arms. “We need to work on your compliments. And I’m _definitely_ not cute, love.”

“Much more than you think,” Frederick replied evenly.

And just to prove his point, he nipped at the tip of Jacob’s nose playfully. The little high-pitched squeak he was awarded with was the definitive evidence Frederick needed.

-

They resumed the film-watching plan, with a slight deviation.

While the movie played in the background, they were both too busy with each other’s mouths to actually pay attention to it. The living room was dully lit once more, except that this time it didn’t add to the eerie Halloween atmosphere exactly. Quite the contrary, as Jacob’s sighs and moans were the main noise in the apartment. 

Frederick had found out pretty early on their relationship that Jacob was a loud kisser. Well, he was _loud_ , period. But Frederick couldn’t deny he welcomed the auditory endorsement. 

Rubbing circles all over Jacob’s back, he leaned in to deepen the kiss. Jacob delivered a few playful licks over his mouth, then trapped Frederick’s lower lips between his teeth. He chuckled when Freddy purred, and kept kissing him until their lips were sore from the motion.

It was the moment when they separated briefly to catch a breath when Jacob tugged at Frederick’s collar and slid down the couch, lying on his back. 

“We could skip right away to celebrate Valentine’s Day,” he hummed, pushing Frederick on top of him by the neck and nuzzling him, sucking at the skin loudly. 

Sometimes, Frederick thought he couldn’t take more of Jacob’s shrilly making-out. It put him on the edge so easily, he was even ashamed to admit it. But oh God, did he enjoy it. 

“What about Christmas?” he muffled, shifting to grant Jacob free access to his neck and collarbone. 

Jacob took the hint and yanked him down by the shirt. Placing one hand of Frederick’s neck to keep him down, the other hand tried to work the buttons open. Since it proved to be desperately difficult, Frederick got up reluctantly and did it himself, under Jacob’s attentive stare. 

He was breathing heavily, but his lips curved into a grin. “I don’t know. Do you want to be Santa Claus and punish me for being a very naughty… I’m sorry, I can’t finish that,” he trailed off, snorting, as he shook his head.

Frederick tossed his shirt behind the couch, adjusting his legs on each side of Jacob. They were crammed up on the sofa, which wasn’t really fit for more than cuddling. It hadn’t stopped them a few times before, so Frederick was very intent on staying where he was. Jacob seemed to agree, as he gazed up at him hungrily.

“Thank God. That was really out of my comfort zone,” Frederick muttered in a gasp, smiling widely. He urged Jacob up and dragged his shirt up by the brim. Jacob finished rolling it up, and he cast it aside in a frenzy. “Celebrating Valentine’s Day in advance sounds quite promising, though.”

Bare chested, Jacob leaned backwards, propped on his elbows as they sank down on the couch’s cushions. He was beaming at Frederick, and then his tongue flicked over his lips obscenely. 

“Then shall we?”

Frederick swallowed hard, smiling in answer. They got back to kissing breathlessly, sucking in a leisure rhythm. Jacob lapped at him with devotion, his hands finding a good resting spot on Frederick’s buttocks. This set a slow, rocking pace on his part, and he couldn’t help a muffled moan inside their drugged kisses. There was still too much clothing between them, but the friction began to have its effects. 

Rubbing patterns over Jacob’s hairy chest, Frederick decided to change his target and scooted downwards. He knew Jacob always responded positively to low bursts of physical pain, and so he started by scattering rough nips at his Adam’s apple and throat. Jacob whimpered, pacing up the rocking of his hips the more Frederick moved down.

He always took a moment there to lavish at the sight of Jacob’s chest, heaving with the same speed of his panting. There was no point in denying he had a strange fixation with Jacob’s tattoos—one he had only discovered after being with him. Maybe the only reason that sight got him worked up was because, well, it was Jacob’s. He didn’t care, and just relished on the man under him; gasping with red, moist lips, back arched for him. He could even start feeling the bulge growing under his jeans. 

He gave a slow, wicked bump of his hips, grinding down on Jacob’s crotch. With a choked moan, his stare pierced through him, furrowing. Frederick smirked, cheeks bright red.

“You’re a fucking tease, Freddy,” Jacob huffed, crooking his finger in an inviting motion.

“Guilty as charged.”

Bending down, he trapped one of Jacob’s nipples between his teeth carefully, starting to lick with the tip of his tongue. He took a few swipes and swirls, switching from one to the other, leaving a trail of feather light pecks all over his chest. Jacob squirmed, ramping up the movement of his hips—he even bent his knees slightly upwards to allow for more contact. Frederick followed in unison, while his hands played briskly with the hem of the jeans, still busy with his mouth. 

Jacob pulled at his hair, one arm over his own head while the other caressed Frederick’s scalp and nape devotedly. 

He pulled the brim down a bit, and a quick glance up showed him Jacob biting his lip in anticipation. Fully aware of what he was going to inflict, Frederick placed his palm over the bulge and started to massage the underlying erection. That elicited a string of delicious, soft whines from Jacob’s lips. Very carefully and intently, he traced the length over the fabric as much as he could, giving a few thrusts with his hips, meeting Jacob’s rhythm. 

He had stopped paying attention to anything else, his body hovering over Jacob. He lifted all his weight with one arm, trapped between the couch’s back and Jacob. His fingers kept the stroking, faster with every needy buck of Jacob’s hips. 

Pressing a hard, wet kiss on his mouth, he travelled to Jacob’s ear.

“Is there something you want in particular?” he hissed, and Jacob almost groaned. 

He heaved agitated, choking a whimper when Frederick caught his earlobe between his lips. 

“I think you know what I want,” he wheezed, eyes fluttering. 

Frederick’s hand squeezed around his cock. Jacob didn’t take that very well, grunting at him. 

“I might want to hear it, just to be sure,” he stated firmly, turning on what Jacob had called his _Detective Inspector Abberline_ voice.

It had ruined him, and Jacob could feel the heat coiling up on his crotch painfully. Even so, he complied without further grumbling.

“Touch me,” he slurred throatily, a smug smile crossing his glowing face.

He had learnt in the past that the only way Jacob would beg was with a full smirk over his lips. Frederick found out around the same time that, in fact, he quite liked that. 

Not wanting to extend his agony, Frederick straightened a bit, back arched slightly backwards, and his hands reached for the fly. He slid it down and opened the single button. With a gentle jerk, he drew the jeans lower—which only left the remaining underwear on his way. Before getting underneath, he gave the throbbing erection a few playful brushes with his fingertips, smirking proudly at the noises that Jacob produced. 

He was muttering a couple of swear words under his breath, without breaking visual contact. Both his hands hanged from the couch’s arm over his head, making every muscle from his upper body stretch beautifully. Frederick was enthralled by the picture, the spent look of Jacob’s eyes, the pout on his mouth as he gasped, silently begging for more. 

Dragging down the pair of black boxers, he finally freed Jacob’s hard dick from the restraining pressure. He let out a sigh of relief, followed by more wailing, muffled sounds as Frederick took the length inside his hand. Curling up his fingers around it, he grazed at it at an unhurried cadence, tracing the veins up to the swollen tip. It was already slick with precum, glinting under the dusky lighting. 

He teased and stroked diligently, his stare moving from Jacob’s wanton expression to his cock. His mouth kept drawing out the most lewd noises that ever graced Frederick’s ears. This would likely earn him a reprimand from the neighbours upstairs and from his landlady, who lived on the flat below. His brain was too numb to think straight, but the embarrassing conversation wasn’t something he would handle with dignity. So he hushed Jacob by placing his free hand over his mouth, muffling the string of moans and whines. He could still feel him quivering under his touch, whenever he added more pressure to his strokes or when he started jerking his hand up and down a bit more frantic. Jacob shoved his hips against him, looking desperately for more friction. 

He himself was starting to feel really in need of some relief, his own erection bringing a mix of pain and pleasure inside his trousers. Clenching his teeth, Jacob whimpered when he left the hand-job half done, and he was throwing Frederick an enraged look before he noticed what was happening. With a quick flick movement, Frederick managed to open up his own trousers and took out his cock, rubbing at it gently to ease some of the mixed pain. 

As if the sight had surged something in Jacob, he suddenly lunged up to Frederick with a few, lazy touches along his dick. He held a groan, chewing his cheeks, shaking and bumping his hips inadvertently in Jacob's fist.

He rewarded Jacob with a tight squeeze on his balls, moving further down. His thumb rubbed at the sensitive skin of the base, satisfied to hear the undone noises and the vibration they produced on the palm covering Jacob’s mouth. It didn’t last long, because with a cheeky smile, Jacob grabbed at his hand and strayed it slightly aside—enough that he could start sucking Frederick’s thumb fervently. 

Jacob’s feeble gaze and parting lips were a filthy thing, and it sent Frederick’s heart into a pounding fit.

Soaking his hand in their slickness, Frederick shifted his straddling position so that their cocks were closer. Jacob nibbled at his thumb, and Frederick placed one finger more inside, welcoming the hot sensation and crooking them as Jacob sucked eagerly. It wasn’t as useful to tone Jacob’s moaning down, but it helped to keep him in check. 

Jacob rested his left hand on Frederick’s thigh, clawing fingers and nails through his skin. It was another pleading hint, and Freddy stopped the teasing. He wrapped their cocks together with one hand, leaning forward to increase the friction. Their hips started to rock at the same time, while Frederick’s hand pumped them up and down—and it was so, _so good_. 

“For fuck’s sake, Freddy, bloody Christ,” Jacob hitched when Frederick took the fingers away from his mouth, begging for more with increasing thrusts. 

Frederick couldn’t help another chuckle, working them together with the help of their rocking. “You have such a potty mouth during sex.”

“It’s called dirty talk, love,” he uttered, arching his head. His cock twitched when Frederick reached a certain spot under the head, caressing it with the flat his thumb dutifully.

“No, dirty talk is saying _‘I’m going to fuck you senselessly on this sofa’_. You just swear like a sailor,” he explained between his own string of strangled pants, mixed with laughter. 

He rubbed their slicking tips together, hot and almost ready, pressing them between their bellies as he leaned in lower. The distance allowed him to steal a quick kiss from Jacob, who clutched his lip and hold onto it even as Frederick moved slightly backwards. They grinded against each other fastly, almost fiercely. It would leave them a bit strained in the morning, but the waves of pleasure Frederick felt made it worth every minute. By the state of Jacob, he was sure he didn’t mind either.

After some more bucking and pumping, the room filled with the slippery noises of his hand slapping against flesh, Jacob came with an strangled huff, the cum spreading over them. Frederick followed soon after, the orgasm hitting powerfully. He was helped by the welcoming hand of Jacob, who had managed to sneak it between them to swirl his fingers around Frederick’s pulsing length. Striped down on their abdomens and fingers, they kept rocking their hips together to grab onto the aftershocks of the orgasm—with the chorus of decreasing pants as they tried to catch their breaths.

Collapsing onto him, Frederick rested his forehead on Jacob’s chest, sucking in a big lump of air, heart racing against his ribs. Jacob ruffled at his hair, and with a little yank he managed to get him up to his mouth. He pressed a lazy, mewling kiss on Frederick, cupping his head with sudden tenderness.

“This was the best Halloween celebration ever,” he said in a melting voice, lifting up his lips to a drowsy smile. 

Frederick wiped his sticky hands clean over his trousers (they were already ruined and stained from cum anyway), then moved them up to cover one of Jacob’s. He gazed down on him lovingly, blinking languidly as he still recovered from the climax. 

“I thought this was for Valentine’s Day?”

Jacob gave him a few scattering pecks over his cheeks, nose and temples.

“Let’s say it’s practice for Valentine’s Day. And I’m sure we can come up with something for New Year too.”

Frederick chuckled drunkenly, squeezing the hand cupping his cheek. 

He kissed him down, smiling fondly. “And there’s your birthday, and my birthday in the middle, so…”

Jacob pecked his jaw line idly, and Frederick decided to lose himself in the sudden pampering. That was another thing he’d gladly found out about Jacob months ago: he was all touchy and cuddly, like a big warm bear concealed by a brass, cocky exterior—and Frederick had been more than happy to oblige in said department. 

“And this is one of the reasons why I love you so much, Frederick Abberline.”

“A good memory that allows me to remember dates?” he snickered, nudging his nose against Jacob’s. 

They had known each other for some years now, and Frederick couldn’t recall a single time Jacob had remembered a significant date—birthdays, anniversaries, none of them.

He huffed “That too,” as a reply and switched to nip Frederick’s lips gently. “Maybe next Halloween we should dress up.”

Frederick hummed pleased at Jacob’s running caresses. “Already thinking about next year?”

“What can I say? You’re getting me into the holiday spirits,” he conceded, dragging him into another long, warm kiss.

And as foolish or lovestruck as it sounded, Frederick found himself looking forward to all those dates more than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, that Harry Potter shop in King's Cross IS ridiculously expensive :__


End file.
